james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LuckyMan
random Your avatar is drowning, thought you should know. It's okay, he can hold his breath for a very long time! Hair glorious Hair Fur is not needed for protection from the cold- whales,dolphins, have no or little hair. Animals on the equator, on the other hand, have a great deal of hair. It is useful for protection from sunlight/UV rays, rain, periodic temparture changes. And it provides secondary sexual characteristics in many animals including humans. Why would the Na'vi or Pandoran creatures not need hair? Probably the climate has nothing to do with it unless there is some other chemical property unlike the climate on earth.‟kaɾ.ju 19:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) probably because Alpha centauri is a binary star system; the resulting heat would make little use for hair and it would also explain the use of luciferase and bioluminescence.Txantslusam 'Atan 19:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) m60 most avatars are scientists so why would they be carrying a heavy m60 machine gun instead of other equipment, and why would the sec ops soldiers be brought just to use the door guns and guard the samson not protect the avatar team? :The first few times I reverted your changes because of the grammar, but that info also goes to the category "has little to do with the actual article". It's kinda like if someone would state at the Samson-article that "Samson's are not operated by non-pilot staff". If Avatars would carry a weapon, it would most likely be the M60 because of its size. Oh, and it's SecOps, not sec ops =). --LuckyMan 22:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) fare enough thats true but it does have to do with article because the avatars would rarley use them so it should be stated otherwise people will assume that the avatars are issued a M60 as a standard weapon on missions when its not and jake sully took one as he was the other gunner and believed that it was needed, which it was :) miles quaritch Quaritch was chosen after Falco was killed so why did you remove this infrmation? :For the reason I gave in the revert operation. The games aren't really canon, and even if they were we can't be sure that Quaritch was given the job because of Falco's death. And when you post messages remember to sign them with four ~'s. --LuckyMan 20:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) References Thank You for the reference repair. Sometimes I have no problems, other times the system fights back. =) Swamp Thanks Thanks for changing them game character pages. I didn't realize they needed different infoboxes, game characters and regular characters, that is. :No problem, I'm here to help =P. --LuckyMan 17:06, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Got one question though; how can one add picture to existing infobo? I tryed several times and I only get the text appearing. Thusfar I only can add the picture by creating a new infobox in the form of the code.KillerZ 18:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :In this section "|image=" You have to view source to do it. Example |image= JayBO Talk IRC Videos 18:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::But this is not the same in every infobox =P. In infobox character for example it goes: ::|image=name.jpg ::|imagesize=250px ::Faern has been updating the old ones (like infobox game character) to the newer ones (the ones with image and imagesize attributes. But not all of them are updated yet. --LuckyMan 18:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again :) --KillerZ 18:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cilliphant to Chillaphant Hi can you change Cilliphant page to Cillaphant, first appearance is put as the game, but ingame name for it is Cillaphant. Thanks in advance. KillerZ 15:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :There you go. And for future reference, you can rename articles as well. Just use the "move" button =). --LuckyMan 15:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Minor game characters Hi, me again with a question. At first I wanted to do separate entries for named game characters (like Kensington and Mekanei), because I though them to be few, now I see that the list is grown quite big (10 at the moment)...at least for Tipani clan. What should I do? do I keep them separate or I just add subsection to Tipani clan explaining with the few sentences available of who they are? KillerZ 21:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is just my personal opinion but if there isn't any more than a line or two of text about a certain character it should be merged with some other article (like Tipani Clan) but if there's more usable info, then by all means that character should have his/her own article. Though as there are many characters who make one or two appearances in the game (and usually they just say a sentence or two to make the plot go forward) I think that it would work well if they were introduced in the Tipani Clan article (which is quite the stub itself so we would kill two birds with one stone =P. --LuckyMan 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Right, I shall work on that then a little. KillerZ 21:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New Force Powers Congratulations, Jedi Master Luckyman! You can now kill (ban) vandals with your lightsaber! (while JayBO uses Hometree =P) I'm glad for you! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, thank you =P. :And grats for your new position as a rollback too. --LuckyMan 07:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thinks should be easier know with 5 rather then 2 admins.I know EVERYTHING. 07:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope so :D Congratz, Lucky -- 12:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean lucky? your the creater, you could change your mind if you wanted to and revoke his position if you felt like it.I know EVERYTHING. 13:07, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey, Luckyman.How are you? Anyway, I wanted to ask you, why did you mess up with Denizines templates?You know, he's not goin' to like this.Avataraddicted :Hi, I didn't mess with his templates. I just moved them to use his subpages because personal templates shouldn't be added to wiki templates. He can still use those templates, he just has to refer them a bit differently. Also the wiki already has a template like his NP-template (clrl-template) so it wasn't needed anyway. And for your first question, I'm quite fine =). --LuckyMan 08:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering why you are going around to everyones talkpages, now i know why.I know EVERYTHING. 14:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, just changing those template references. --LuckyMan 14:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i noticed how the template had become non existant and the writing had become standerd colour.I know EVERYTHING. 14:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) dual blades I would love more info on how the dual blades are made and from what organic matter and/or other wise resources use by the Na'vi, oh if you can do an overveiw of rank within the Na'vi clans, I be very happy Avatar fan. :Sorry but we can't give more info about a subject that has none =). Dual blades are only used in Avatar: The Game and the ingame Pandorapedia article about them isn't that comprehensive. You could check the Na'vi Knife article, it gives some hints about the raw materials that Na'vi use. That Na'vi rank page (as they are in the game) has been on the ToDo-list quite some time already but no one has gotten around to make it yet. So cross your fingers =P. --LuckyMan 15:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Mah page, she is messed bak up. I'm going to need that code snippet which I made into a template for simplicity on mytalk page. My userboxes have gone back to being out of wahck. Also, I'll need the thingy you made my gold papyrus font into as well. Hard to use it if I don't know what to type, am I right? Thanks man. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:28, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind the font one, found that, but would it hurt to keep it as a template? It's much simpler that way, plus it takes up less code space. Would be awesome if I could keep that. Denizine(Blog|Talk|Userbox Service) 06:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC)